


Wag Kang Epal!

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies, M/M, Tindero!Kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Nagtitinda si Kyungsoo ng concert tickets sa paligid ng MOA arena nang biglang may isang tindero ng lightstick ang umepal sa kanya.





	Wag Kang Epal!

**Author's Note:**

> para sa mga ka-baks ko. ito na ang au na nabuo. enjoy!

"Ticket, ticket kayo dyan." Alok ni Kyungsoo sa paligid kung saan nag-uumpukan ang mga dadalo sa concert, nakikiusyoso, chismoso, o dumadaan sa gilid ng MOA arena kung san siya nakapwesto.

Alas tres, at padami na nang padami ang mga tao, kaya naman puspusan din siya sa pag-aalok ng mga tickets na binebenta sa paligid. Concert kasi ng EXO-CBX ngayon sa bansa.

Suot ang kanyang signature outfit na puro itim--itim na t-shirt, itim na knee-length shorts, kupas na itim na sumbrero at itim na sandals--naglakad-lakad siya habang hawak ang mga binibentang complimentary tickets kahit init na init na siya.

"VIP ticket kayo dyan. May upperbox din. Bili-bili na kayo dyan." Ang paulit-ulit niyang script habang naglalako.

"Kuya, kuya, magkano VIP?" Tatlong magkakaibigang mga kababaihan ang nagtanong.

"8k na lang. Seated pa 'to." Sagot niya habang pinapakita ang mga ticket sa nakasuot na bag sa beywang niya.

"Tunay po ba yan?"

"Oo naman. Complimentary ticket to eh. Bilhin niyo na." Udyok pa niya sa mga kabataan. "Bilhin niyo na, mura na yan. 7k bigay ko sa inyo." Dagdag pa niya para lang makabenta na siya.

"Patingin nga po ako."

Pinahawak niya sa mga bagets ang ticket at pinanood silang suriin ito maigi.

"Legit nga, besh." Nagtinginan ang magkakaibigan, bago isauli ang ticket sa kanya.

"Bilhin niyo na. Mura na yan." Sabi niya sa mga ito na nagbubulungan pa rin.

"Sayang no? Kung alam lang natin may ganito." Pag-uusap ng mga magkakaibigan.

"Sayang, Kuya. Kung alam lang namin eh. Kaso may ticket na kami."

"6k bigay ko, bilhin niyo lang." Pakikipag-negosasyon pa niya ng presyo makabenta lang.

"Next time, Kuya. Di kasi namin alam na may ganito. Sige po salamat na lang po."

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo at narinig ang usapan ng grupo papaalis.

"Ang daya no? San ba nila nakukuha yang complimentary ticket nila no?"

"Kaya nga e, samantalang tayo nagpapakahirap tuwing ticketing."

"Ang daya talaga. Kung alam ko lang."

Wala naman siya magagawa kung hindi nabili. Pero tuloy lang ang laban para sa kanya. 

"Tsk, e kung sana pinamimigay mo na lang yang mga ticket na yan sa kanila, di ba? Compli nga e, ginawa mo naman negosyo."

Aba may mokong na nagsalita.

Nadapo ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa lalaking may suot na headband na may litrato ng isa sa kasapi ng EXO-CBX. May bitbit rin itong eco bag na naglalaman ng mga unofficial merchandise ng grupo, at may hawak ring parihabang lightstick.

Nagtama ang kanilang tingin at napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo sa lalaki na sa tuwing may dumadaan ay inaalok niya ito ng, "Pamaypay kayo dyan. Headband at lightstick. Murang-mura lang."

Napairap si Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang lalaki na dinededma ng mga tao. Napatingin ito sa lightstick na hawak at siya ay napamewang at napabuga ng hininga.

"Nahiya naman ako sa nagbebenta ng pekeng lightstick. Sino maloloko mo dyan e di naman yan yung lightstick na hanap ng mga bagets."

Lumingon ang lalaki sa kanya, kunot ang mukha. 

"Excuse me? May sinasabi ka?"

Ayaw na ayaw sa lahat ni Kyungsoo ang pinauulit ang sinabi niya. Pero inulit niya ang sinabi para matatak sa utak ng lalaking ito na hindi tunay ang lightstick na hawak nito.

At syempre, na hindi siya kaapi-api.

"Sabi ko, yang lightstick di tunay. Peke. PEKE. P, E, K, E. Ayan inispell ko pa sayo."

Mabilis nag-iba ng timpla ng mukha ang tindero.

"Anong sinasabi mong peke dyan? Di 'to peke no! Baka tickets mo dyan yung peke, di naman pala compli, baka pinaprint mo lang dyan-dyan."

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa inakusahan sa kanya ng lalaki. Tiningnan niya ito mula ulo hanggang paa.

Sayang.

Gwapo pa naman.

Tsaka makapal braso.

Play Sayang na Sayang by Aegis.

Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa sumbrero para i-adjust ito at nag-smirk. "Excuse me? Hindi ako manloloko ng kapwa no. Ba't di ka bumili ng isa para malaman mo na di peke mga tickets ko? Ano?"

Nakaka-ilang irap na si Kyungsoo at masakit yun sa mata ha. Ikot-ikutin mo ba naman. Kaso bwiset tong si Mr. Sayang na Sayang. Sayang epal nga lang.

"Ba't ako bibili niyan, mukha ba akong may pera?"

"E kasi sinasabi mong peke mga tickets ko e di naman peke mga 'to eh!" Taas ng tono ni Kyungsoo.

"Ikaw nga dyan yung nag-umpisa, e di naman peke 'tong lightstick na binebenta ko!"

"Peke naman kasi talaga yan, sino ba maloloko mo dyan. Pipitsugin yang lightstick mo!"

"Pipitsugin?? Hindi kaya. Matibay 'to, di 'to madaling masira. Mura pa. Malakas pa yung ilaw. Mahaba pa ang baterya." Pagbibida ni kuya na binuksan pa ang lightstick para mai-demo ang sinasabing malakas daw ang ilaw nito.

Kaso, walang makita si Kyungsoo na malakas sa ilaw nito.

"Anong malakas dyan, ang hina naman pala. Kung isa ako sa mga bagets di ako papatol sa lightstick mo."

"Maliwanag kase kaya mukhang mahina, pero malakas 'to sa dilim." Smirk pa nito sa kanya na parang teka kuya, anong klaseng lightstick pa ba yang pinapahiwatig mo.

Hindi naman sinasadya ni Kyungsoo na mapatingin sa ibabang parte ng katawan ni Kuya Sayang Na Sayang, Kuya Epal. O di ba dami na niya nickname sa lalaking ito.

Malas nga lang kase nahaharangan ni kuya ang pagitan ng mga hita nito dahil sa malaking eco bag na sukbit nito.

Kaya ang kapal ng braso kase mabibigat ang binibitbit.

"Malakas kaya 'to." Diin nito, iba na talaga ang pinapahiwatig.

Tumaas ang kilay niya bago suriin muli ang katawan ng lalaki. "Ows? Mukha pa ring pipitsugin sa akin eh." Ngisi niyang mapang-asar. 

"Pipitsugin? Tch, yan ang tingin mo. Pero pipitsugin man, mura naman, ba't ikaw may nabenta ka na ba ha?"

Ang di alam ng dalawa, pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga taong dumaraan at may patago pang kumukuha sa kanila ng video, aliw na aliw sa pagtatalo nila.

Natameme si Kyungsoo at napakuyom ng kamay sa kanyang tagiliran. Lumalaki na rin nag butas ng kanyang ilong sa sobrang inis.

"Wala pa, ba't ikaw may nabentahan ka na ba ng pekeng lightstick mo ha?"

"Di nga sabi peke 'to eh. Ano ngayon kung wala pa ko nabebenta, di pa naman nagsisimula concert. Ikaw nga dyan baka wala mabentahan kase lahat sila may ticket na."

"Wow ha, baka may mabentahan ka ng lightstick mo kase feeling ko lahat sila meron may lightstick na. Original pa!" Pagmi-make face pa niya sa lalaki na tuluyan nang napaharap sa kanya at may nakakatakot nang ekspresyon sa kanyang mukha. Pero di siya matatakot. Kaya tinaasan niya ito ng tingin habang nakapamewang.

Ang tahitahimik ng buhay niyang nagbebenta ng ticket, sinira lang nitong gwapo sana, epal naman na lalaki.

"Hinahamon mo ba ako, ha?" 

Nagitla si Kyungsoo nang matanto na magkalapit na sila ni Kuya Sayang Na Sayang Talaga.

Sa sobrang lapit nila sa isa't-isa, natanto rin niya ang malaking kaibahan sa kanilang height.

Matangkad si Kuya Sayang Na Sayang. Yung tipong isang dikit pa nila, tatama na ang labi ni Kuya Epal sa kanyang noo.

Sayang na sayang talaga.

"Pekeng lightstick." Duro niya lalo sa lalaki at pagtitig niya sa mga mata nitong nanlilisik.

"Pamigay mo yang compli tickets mo ginawa mong negosyo!"

"At least original, e iyo peke lightstick. Peke, peke, peke, peke, peke--"

"Di nga sabi peke 'to eh!"

"Peke, peke, peke, peke--"

"Sumbong kita dyan pinagkakakitaan mo yung compli tickets ng mga bagets--"

"Peke, peke, peke, peke--"

"Ticket mo peke!" panggigilaiti na ni kuya sa galit. At dahil sa pag-akusa ulit sa kanya na peke ang binebenta niyang tickets, nag-liyab muli ang pagkainis lalo ni Kyungsoo sa tinderong epal.

"Bwiset ka di 'to peke! Lightstick mo peke!" 

"Ticket mo peke!"

"Lightstick mo peke!"

At nagtaasan na sila ng boses sa pagpalitan nila ng mga insulto sa mga tinitinda nila.

"Pinaprint mo lang yang ticket mo!"

"Yung lightstick mo peke!"

Dahil sa pagtatalo, di nila namlayan na lumaki na ang bilang ng audience nila sa paligid.

Iilan na rin ang kinukuhaan sila ng video. Iilan na rin ang natatawa at napapatingin sa kanila tuwing napaparaan sa kinakatayuan nila.

At hindi rin nagtagal ang pag-iinsulto nila sa isa't-isa dahil ilang saglit lang ay dinampot na sila ng isang matangkad na bouncer na may malalaking pares ng tenga.

"Bulag ka ba yung lightstick mo ang hina ng ilaw, peke yan!"

"Di mo ba napansin na kaya wala bumibili ng ticket mo e kase feeling nila peke yan!"

"Mas peke lightstick mo!"

"Peke din yang ticket mo!"

"Di nga sabi peke eh!"

"Peke!"

May pumito na guard kasama ang bouncer para pigilan sila.

"Oy, oy, tama na yan." Saway sa kanila ng guard na may kasamang bouncer na kulang na lang ay bitbitin sila sa magkabilang kamay nito. Chanyeol ang ngalan nito, ayon sa suot nitong I.D.

Agad silang nagulat at napahinto sa kabarubalan nila. Doon lang din nila natanto na nakalikha na sila ng malaking komosyon sa paligid ng arena.

"Sumama kayong dalawa sa akin." Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanila.

"Kuya, siya lang isama mo siya nagsimula nagtatrabaho lang naman ako dito nang marangal!" Depensa ni Kyungsoo sabay turo kay Kuya Sayang Na Sayang Talaga Epal Nga Lang.

"Ginatungan mo naman kaya dapat lang sayo na ipadampot ka rin!" Sagot ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Magtitinda ka na nga lang peke pa!"

"Baka iyo yung peke! Gamitin mo nga lahat ng ticket mo tingnan natin kung makanood ka!"

Napaphimas na si Chanyeol sa sentido. Gusto na niya sumabog at magsabi ng masasamang words habang pinapagitnaan niya ang dalawa.

"Peke iyo!"

"Mas peke iyo!"

"Ops, ops, ops, awat na." Pagpipigil ni Chanyeol sa dalawa sa gitna nila pero di pa rin tumitigil ang dalawang tindero.

"Suksok mo lightstick mo sa baga mo!"

'Suksok mo ticket mo sa pwet mo!"

Isang buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni Chanyeol.

"SABING TUMIGIL NA KAYO! HINDI BA KAYO NAKAKAINTINDI? GUSTO NIYO INGLESEN KO PA???" 

Natigil din sa wakas ang dalawang lalaki. Natameme na.

Napayuko si Kyungsoo at tsaka lang nag-sink in sa kanya ang kahihiyang nagawa. Sa tanang buhay niya, ngayon lang siya nakipag-away ng ganito sa publiko.

Napanguso siya habang iniisip ang magiging bunga ng ginawa. Panigurado, trending na siya mamaya sa FB o kung saan man lumulungga ang mga bagets ngayong dekada.

"Sumama kayo sa akin. Hindi namin pwede isangbahala na lang 'to." Wika ni Chanyeol sa kanila bago sila hilain nito papunta sa admin office ng arena.

Nagmakaawa si Kuya Epal, "Pre, makukulong ba ako? Wag naman, nagtatrabaho naman ako ng marangal. Maawa kayo. Pasensya na talaga." Sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo na nakasimangot. "Ito kasing lalaking 'to, pikon."

Bumuga ng hinga si Kyungsoo at napa-irap. "Wow, kasalanan ko pang pikon ako, e ikaw naman 'tong nag-umpisa."

"Pumatol ka naman?" Bato ni Kuya Epal sa kanya, nanghahamon na naman.

"Ayan! Dyan ka magaling! Ang inisin ako lalo kaya pano ako mananahimik ha?"

"Ba't ka naman nagpapainis. Mahina ka pala eh!"

Huminto ng lakad si Chanyeol at nabunggo ang dalawa sa malapad na balikat nito.

Nilingon sila ng bouncer. "Pwede ba manahimik na kayo? Pag di pa kayo tumigil ipapadampot na namin kayo. Gusto niyo yon? Tatanda niyo na para pa rin kayong bata mag-away. Tahimik na."

Tumikom sila ng bibig, nagkatinginan at tsaka napalingon sa magkabilang direksyon.

"Hmp!" Korus pa nilang dalawa.

Ito na ata ang pinakapabebeng away na namataan ni Chanyeol sa buong buhay niya. Napailing na lang siya.

-

Nakarating sila sa admin office sa loob ng arena.

Dadalawa lang ang tao na naroroon pero parang guidance office sa eskwelahan ang set-up sa loob.

May tunog ng radyo na pumutol sa katahimikan sa loob ng opisina.

_ "Bravo, Delta 'to. andyan na ba yung mga nag-aaway, over?" _

Sinagot iyon ng guard na kasama nila. "Delta, Roger, dito na sila."

Sinundan nila si Chanyeol sa isang workstation at pinaupo sa magkabilang upuan, magkaharap.

Isang lalaki ang nasa desk. "Ito na ba sila, Yeol?"

"Oo yan na."

Tumango-tango ang lalaki habang pinagmamasdan silang dalawa.

Nakayuko lang si Kyungsoo, patingala-tingala minsan sa paligid at sa lalaking panigurado ay ang admin head ng arena. Habang si Kuya Epal naman ay panay ang tingin sa paligid, animo'y first time makatungtong sa isang opisina. Bitbit pa rin nito ang kumakaluskos nitong eco bag.

Inirapan ito ni Kyungsoo at yumuko ulit.

"Anong mga pangalan niyo?"

Napatingala ang dalawa.

"Jongin po."

"Kyungsoo."

"Jongin? Kyungsoo? Ako pala si Sehun Oh, admin ako dito, specifically para sa security group namin. Ah, bigyan linaw ko lang ano, nahuli kasi kayo ng cctv namin tsaka na-report din kayo ng ilang guards sa labas. Gumagawa na kayo ng gulo kaya kailangan na namin makialam lalo na't may concert maya-maya."

"Ser, tanong ko lang, makukulong ba ako?" Tanong ni Jongin. Este Epal kahit hindi pa nga tapos si Sehun magsalita.

Pero nabahala din agad si Kyungsoo, dahil oo nga, makukulong ba sila?

Hindi nagsalita si Sehun at tiningnan lang sila ng taimtim.

"Uy, Ser, wala naman ganyanan. Ayoko makulong, masikip na dun tsaka magulo. Wag naman po sana umabot sa ganun. Naghahanap-buhay lang naman po ako." Dagdag pa ni Epal. Paawa effect.

Gumatong na din si Kyungsoo dahil oo nga, masikip na sa mga kulungan at...

"Uy, Ser, please wag mo ako ipakulong. Hindi ako makakahinga sa kulungan. Maawa po kayo. Sige na po." Pagmamakaawa din ni Kyungsoo, sabay tanggal sa suot nitong sumbrero at hawi sa buhok nitong nagulo na.

Samantala, di niya pansin na napatitig na si Jongin sa kanya sa harap niya.

"Ser, promise po hindi na po ako makikipag-away. Labas tenga na talaga kapag may umaway po sa akin. Wag niyo lang po ako ikulong talaga. Please lang po." Nguso pa niya dahil baka umepekto ito sa head admin. Kase sabi ng madla, cute siya kaya why not gamitin na ang kamandag niya ngayong naiipit na siya, di ba?

"Ser, ako rin, wag niyo ko pakulong. Parang awa niyo na po. Please po. Di na po ako mang-aasar sa mga asar talo po." Singit ni Jongin, at sa salitang 'asar talo' palang ay nabwiset na naman si Kyungsoo.

"Sinasabi mo bang asar talo ako!?"

"Pinangalanan ko ba sino tinutukoy ko?" Bwelta ni Jongin.

"Inaway mo kase ako eh ibig sabihin asar talo ako."

"Ikaw nagsabi niyan hindi ako!"

"Hayst, teka teka, manahimik kayo nagtataasan na naman kayo ng boses. Aba baka ipakulong ko na nga lang kayong dalawa dahil nanggugulo na kayo."

"Ser, wag po." Awa effect ulit ni Jongin.

Ganun din si Kyungsoo. "Ser, wag po please, magbabati na po kami. Wag niyo lang po ako ikulong. Huhu." 

Napasapo si Sehun sa mukha at bumuntong-hininga.

"Kayong dalawa, di naman namin kayo ipapakulong. Pinatawag namin kayo para warningan kayo. Kase kapag di pa kayo nagtanda, hindi na namin kayo pahihintulutan magbenta dito. Mawawalan kayo hanapbuhay, gusto niyo yun? Di namin tinotolerate ang ganitong mga away sa paligid ng arena, kaya magbati na kayo. Mag-sorry na kayo sa isa't-isa at kalimutan niyo na 'tong nangyari."

Natauhan ang dalawa at nag-reflect na sa kani-kanilang mga pagkakamali. Sabay silang napayuko. Guilty sa pagiging immature nila sa araw na iyon.

Ilang segundo ang lumipas at unang nagsalita si Kyungsoo. "Sorry."

"Yun lang ba sasabihin mo, Kyungsoo?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. Di siya sanay sa ganitong kadramahan. "Sorry, pinatulan kita. Sorry sinabi kong peke at pipitsugin lightstick mo..."

_ kahit totoo naman... _

"Jongin? Mag-sorry ka na din." Tulak ni Sehun sa lalaki.

Bahagyang nakanguso ito, naka-slouch sa inuupuan at nakatingin kay Kyungsoo. "Sorry, inasar kita. Sorry inakusahan kitang nagbebenta rin ng pekeng ticket. Sorry sa mga nasabi ko. Uh, bati na tayo?"

Nagkatitigan ang dalawa sa mga mata.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Bati na."

Napapalakpak si Sehun sa inuupuan at napatayo. Sabay sabi ng, "Okay, kiss na kayo."

Napatingala ang dalawa sa admin head na nang marealize ang sinabi ay napatawa ito nang malakas. Pagpapalusot sa nasabi.

"HAHAHA! Sabi ko, shake hands na kayo!"

Mabilis tumayo si Jongin sa inuupuan. Siya na ang nagkusang lumapit kay Kyungsoo para maka-shakehands ito, tanda na bati na nga sila.

Inabot nito ang kamay niya at di naman nag-alinlangan si Kyungsoo na makipagkamay sa kanya. 

Hawak at alog sa magaspang na kamay ni Jongin habang siya ay nakatingala, hugis pusong ngiti naman ang sinukli niya.

Okay na sila.

-

Matapos magbati at bumalik sa pagtitinda sa labas ng arena, napansin ni Kyungsoo na tila nag-iba ang pagtingin ni Jongin sa kanya.

Nang magkahiwalay kasi sila, nakita niya na habang papalayo si Jongin ay palingon-lingon pa rin ito sa kanya. Para bang ayaw na siya pakawalan nito ng tingin.

Medyo nagwala ang mga paru-paro sa tyan niya dahil ATA sa kilig? Ewan niya. Di siya sigurado, pero kasi gwapo naman si Jongin. Makapal pa ang braso, e ganun ang type niya sa lalaki. Kaso epal nga lang ito nung una pero, nag-sorry naman at pareho naman silang nagkamali kaya...

Ugh, napatakip na lang siya ng mukha sa sobrang kilig.

Sige na, oo na, siya ay kinikilig.

Pero ang tanong, magkikita pa kaya ulit sila?

Dahil sa lungkot na biglang lumitaw, para di na rin makapag-isip pa ay bumalik na muna siya sa paglalako ng tickets.

Bababaan na niya ang presyo dahil malapit na mag-umpisa ang concert.

-

May limang tickets siya na hindi nabenta.

Ilang saglit na lang at mag-uumpisa na ang concert kaya tinanggap na rin niya na hindi niya ito mauubos.

Okay na rin ang 5k na nabenta niya. Kesa wala. Sa tutuusin yun na ang kita niya dahil libre namang naibigay sa kanya ang complimentary tickets ng taga loob na kakilala ng tatay niya.

Tatay naman kasi talaga niya ang naglalako ng tickets pang concerts. Kaso umuwi ang tatay niya sa Bicol dahil namatayan ito ng kumpare, kaya siya ang umako muna ng raket ng kanyang tatay.

Habang naglalakad-lakad sa paligid ng arena, may tumawag sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Paglingon, si Jongin iyon, sukbit pa rin ang malaking eco bag nito, suot pa rin ang headbang na wow, umiilaw rin pala?

At ang lightstick? Wala na sa hawak niya.

Dumagundong ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang magkaharap sila ni Jongin.

"Uwi ka na?" Tanong nito sa kanya.

"Hindi pa. Uhm, ikaw ba?"

Itong pag-uusap nila ay malayo sa taas ng boses at galit nila kanina sa isa't-isa. Ngayon, malumanay na sila. 

"Hindi pa. Kakain muna ako. Siguro dyan sa Jollibee."

"Hm." Huni ni Kyungsoo. Di na alam ano pa ang pwede sabihin. Nablanko na siya.

"Naubos mo ba tickets mo?"

Umiling ang maliit. "Hindi, pero okay naman ang kita."

"Buti naman. Uh, kung di ka pa uuwi, pwede ba kita mayayang kumain?" Ngisi ni Jongin. Nahihiya.

Namula si Kyungsoo at yan na naman ang traydor niyang puso na pumapalo sa kanyang dibdib. 

"Pambawi na rin sa kanina. Nag-away kasi tayo. Pag-naiisip ko nga, oo nga para tayong bata na kulang sa aruga." Tawa pa niya.

Napatawa si Kyungsoo sa narinig at pagtingala niya kay Jongin, ayan na naman ang tingin nitong malagkit, nakakapanghina ng tuhod.

Siya ay napalabi. "Sige."

"Sige, kakain tayo?" Tuwang-tuwa ang Jongin at tumango pa ulit ang Kyungsoo. 

"Oo."

"YESS!!" Diwang ni Jongin. Akala mo sinagot na ng nililigawan. Masyadong nagalak.

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa reaksyon ng lalaki at sa hindi sinasadyang pangyayari, napapisil na siya sa braso ni Jongin, sambit ang mga salitang, "Tara na nga, kain na tayo. Gutom na ako."

Napaakbay naman si Jongin sa kanya at lumakad na sila papalayo ng arena

Para tuloy silang hayskul na nasa ligawan stage pa lang.

Pero mukhang dun na nga rin ang punta.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ang gago lang


End file.
